godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
God of War III
"There will be only chaos." - Kratos God of War III is a forthcoming installment in the popular God of War series. It is scheduled to be released on March 16, 2010 for the PlayStation 3. It is the fifth chapter in the series chronologically, after God of War: Chains of Olympus, God of War, God of War: Betrayal and God of War II. Though little is known about the game at this point, it was confirmed to be in development by Cory Barlog at a God of War II launch event. He revealed that the game would run at full 1080p HD resolution, and the game would support SIXAXIS tilt and DualShock functions. Barlog also expressed an interest in adding a cooperative mode "if we can do something unique with it". It is currently unknown at this point whether God of War creator David Jaffe will have any involvement in the production of God of War III, due to the fact that he is now part of the independent game developer Eat Sleep Play, although keeping on good terms with Sony. A playble demo is contained in the Blu-Ray of the movie District 9. Story Not much is known about the story currently, except for the basic plot. Kratos, along with the Titans, will siege the Olympus, looking for vengeance. Having Blade of Olympus in his possession, allies such as Gaia and Perses, and years of hate for the Gods, Kratos has no fear, no hope, fighting fiercely for the goal of killing Zeus and the Olympians. Also known is that Kratos will have a battle with Perses, which might indicate that Athena's words ("Titans cannot be trusted") could be proven true. The game will conclude the current story arc, ending the God of War trilogy. Known Weapons *Blades of Athena - The blades given to Kratos by Athena at the end of God of War. *Blades of Exile - New blades given by Athena's spectre in the Underworld. *Cestus - Two large, strong handles in the form of a lion's head, that have similar moves to the Gauntlet of Zeus. *Apollo's Bow - A bow and arrow of fire with movements and attacks similar to Typhon's Bane which Kratos used in God of War II. *Blade of Olympus - Kratos is shown at the end of God of War II to be holding the powerful blade, and he'll use it again in God of War III. *Blade of Artemis- Has been confirmed. *Swords Electric-New weapons that Kratos will use. Known Magic *Helios Beam - After Kratos rips Helios' head clean off, he gains the power to use the sun god's head to find hidden pathways, hidden chests, and blind his enemies until he can attack. *Warriors of Deimos - Kratos is able to summon soldiers to form a protective phalanx around him. *Army of Artemis - Kratos summons souls of the dead to help defeat his enemies (similar to Army of Hades). *Solar Flare - A new ability gained from Cronos which allows Kratos to attack from a distance. Hephaestus Fury *Hephaestus Fury-A new magic of Kratos, where he uses the power of fire against his enemies. Known Relics *Icarus Wings Wings from the famous Icarus that allows Kratos to glide around distant places. *Golden Fleece The fleece allows Kratos to reflect any projectiles and beams. *Hermes Winged Boots Are acquired after killing Hermes. They give him better aerial combos and give him the ability to run on any walls. *Helmet of Hades Acquired after killing Hades. It makes you invisible until the yellow bar runs out. *Poseidon's Trident (Possible) This relic has the power to make Kratos breathe underwater indefinitely. *Hades' Chains- Acquired after killing Hades.They serve to raise the souls of underworld to help Kratos. *The Flame of Olympus -A new Rage that Kratos will use.Like the Rage of the Gods and the Rage of the Titans. Known enemies and bosses *Giant scorpion-A new boss to Kratos will fight. *Zeus - Returns as a boss somewhere in The Game. Possibly, as the final boss. *Hades - The God of the Underworld. *Poseidon - The God of the Seas. *Hera - Queen of the gods and wife of Zeus. Confirmed to be a boss. *Helios - Kratos will kill him and get his head. He is supposed to be a victim than a real enemy. *Hermes - Kratos must kill him in order to gain Hermes Winged Boots. *Aphrodite - The Goddess of Beauty will be a sex mini-game in the game. *Hephaestus - The Smith of Olympus. Confirmed to be a boss. *Apollo - The God of Music and Prophecy. Kratos must kill him in order to get Apollo's Bow. *Artemis - She was in The first game, but not the second. The Blade of Artemis has been confirmed as a weapon therefore making her a boss. *Hercules- He is seen wearing the Cestus in which Kratos will acquire after killing him. *Deimos- Son of Ares and Aphrodite. Confirmed to be a boss. *Cerberus- The real Cerberus guarding the Underworld. Sent by Hades to kill Kratos. *Stheno - The last of the three Gorgon sisters (Medusa and Euryale). Has been confirmed. *Perses - Kratos is seen fighting against him in the demo for unknown reason. *Cronos - Cronos, the father of Zeus, confirmed to be a boss. Pandora-A new boss with a Kratos fighting. *Leviathan(s) - Poseidons horses. Can be mini-bosses, or a part of the real fight with the boss Poseidon. Giant scorpion These are the common enemies that you will be fighting during the course of the game: * Brutes - A massive new enemy: brutal, animated statues of gold. They are similar to Talos and are part of the class enemy. * Talos(es) - stone warriors made by the gods for the purpose of killing Kratos. They carry huge hammers and are strong, but extremely slow. They are of the same class enemy Brutes. * Chimera - Appeared in the demo,might be mini-bosses or just really hard enimies. * Centaurs - Unlike the original game, these are the melee fighters and masters of the Undead. * Cyclops - Basically the same as before. The attack version of the original game is rumored to return. Kratos will have a capacity to take temporary control over them by force. * Harpies - Will be used as part of transportation "tool" to overcome pits. * Undead Legionnaire - The most common type of enemies will achieve extraordinary amount of units on the screen (about 40). * Satyr - Appear, seemingly fighting the same way they did in previous games. * Cerberus - The three headed dogs will return as enemies. *Skeleton Cyclops--A new enemies that Kratos will fight. * Minotaur - Make a final return as seen in recent footage. Also speculated to make an appearance are: * Assassin - Mysterious servant of the gods armed with twin blades that appeared in God of War: Betrayal. * Morpheus - The God of Dreams (before a background character in God of War: Chains of Olympus) may make an appearance, due to a costume is named after him. * Atlas - Atlas should appear as a part of the strength of Titan. * Typhon - Typhon appeared in God of War II and may be present in God of War III. * The Furies - The human females servitude Underworld to Hades, are likely to appear as enemies. Recent News God Of War 3 Teaser E3 2008 HD. Trailer Cliphttp://youtube.com/watch?v=rJ_IXmvUg6Q A new trailer has been released for God of War III, and in it were seen several upcoming portions in the game. These include enemies such as Harpies, Cyclops, Centaurs, and Undead Legionnaires. Also featured was a new weapon that appears to be a pair of gauntlets in the shape of a lion's head called the Cestus, and appear to have abilities similar to the Gauntlet of Zeus. It is also shown that Kratos can now run on walls. Although the graphics look sharp, what was shown in the new trailer was an old build of the game, and will not be the final product. Trailer Cliphttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVrUlaUrZCk A new epic scale trailer has been released which shows Kratos fighting, like in the second trailer, but this trailer shows all the middle parts of how he goes from one group of enemies, to another, to the cyclops, and finally getting on top of Mount Olympus. Epic Scale Trailer http://www.gametrailers.com/player/45513.html Gameinformer Magazine released an issue March 2009 with a cover story on God of War III. The Golden Fleece and Icarus Wings are returning and the Cestus are explained in this issue. It also confirms one of the bosses for God of War III: Hades. There is also a preview of Kratos and his second fight against Zeus; Gaia also makes the battle interesting. At E3 2009 a demo was aired of God of War 3. The demo demonstrated scale, combat controls, and the new climbing system involving harpies. The Cestus, Blades of Athena, and Zipper technology were shown as Kratos battled a centaur and eventually a Chimera. Stig Asmussen also announced the potential release date of March 2010 for the god. IGN has also posted an url=http://ps3.ign.com/articles/103/1037376p1.html article/url with all known information of the game. Gamespot AU has announced that God Of War III will be released in Australia with an MA 15+ for Strong Violence, Sexual References & Nudity. also EB Games Australia has also announced that the God Of War III: Ultimate Edition will be released at around March and will be priced at $AU248.00 (AUstralian dollars) Videos E3 2009 Trailer 50389 TGS 2009 Trailer 56542 GT 2010 Exclusive Trailer Video:Chaos will rise In-Game Footage http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mblwHeAxPGM Category:God of War Series Category:God of War III